Weegee Wars 2: A Final Mission
'''Weegee Wars 2: A Final Mission '''is an upcoming Shame that will be released in October. A leaked version of the game was released in May, but not on sale. It was originally called Weegee Wars 2: The Shrine of Toka but was changed to be more mysterious. Plot The story starts just after Mario goes on a killing spree in the Mushroom Kingdom and killing everyone there. Mario, after suffering severe insomnia and passing out, wakes to the sound of a crash in his front yard. He goes to check it out, and sees a giant metallic piece in his front yard. Mario discovers it is a piece of the SS Itchymura, the ship Mario and Luigi had to survive on in Derp Space. Mario pulls a scroll out of the ship and on it reads some words he does not understand. It had a picture of a blonde woman on it but Mario does not know who it is. Suddenly, Weegee clones rise from the ground and begin to attack. Mario is then thrown to a shrine in Japan where he unleashes an unspeakable terror. Now, it is up to Mario to stop the shrine from spawning Weegee's...and Mario must seal the curse of Toka. Levels Level 1: Mushroom Kingdom Mario must hack his way through the Mushroom Kindgom. Boss in level: Weegee Rank 10 - Giant Weegee Level 2: Osaka Swamp Mario is thrown to Japan by Giant Weegee. Now he must fight his way through the swamps to get to the city of Osaka. Boss in this level: Weegee Rank 9 - Dionysyus Level 3: Osaka City Mario makes it into the city where Grand Central Station is being ravaged by Weegees which he must defeat and make it to the subway. Boss in this level: Weegee Rank 8 - Squidward Tentacles Level 4: Train Mario must save the citizens in the train and stop the train before it goes off the rail. Boss in this level: No boss in this level, however, Mario sees an upcoming boss for a few seconds. Level 5: Random Town in Japan Mario gets out of the train and makes it to Random Town in Japan, where he needs to uncover the shrine and unlock the secret once and for all, with tons of Weegees standing in his way. Boss in this level: Weegee Rank 7 - KnightLord, the boss Mario saw for a few seconds in the previous level. Level 6: The Path to the Shrine Mario finds the shrine where thousands of Weegees are, and he must fight through them to reach the true shrine. Boss in this level: Weegee Rank 6 - Plutus Level 7: Unlocking the Secret Mario unlocks the shrine, which is revealed to be Toka Ryuumonbuchi's, on of the most evil Fuhrers of Germany. Toka's ghost then sends Mario flying towards Germany, and Toka's ghost goes to wreak havoc there. Boss in this level: Weegee Rank 5 - Sky Beast Level 8: Neo-Space Mario lands in Neo-Space, where Toka's ghost unleashes more Weegees Mario must defeat. Boss in this level: Weegee Rank 4 - Glow Moss Level 9: Neo-Space, Part II More Weegee's are sent, and Mario defeats them and heads to the temple Toka's ghost is hiding in. The full pasts of Neos and Ren, who were also from Derp Space, is revealed. Boss in this level: Weegee Rank 3 - Neos's Ghost Level 10: Bowser's Castle Derp Space is destroyed by Mario,But Mario fell down to North Hyrule(a.k.a Bowsers Kingdom). Bowser kidnapped Mario,then put him in a cage next to the entrance to Bowser's Castle Boss in this level: Weegee Rank 2 - King Bowser Level 11: The Temple of Bruno Ganz (FINAL LEVEL) Mario reaches Toka's Ghost. She is sealed back in her shrine in Japan forever and peace is restored. Boss in this level: Weegee Rank 1 - Toka's Ghost (FINAL BOSS) Category:Shames Category:Shames sold on ShamesCoarse Category:Demi-gods Category:Epics